The present invention relates to a mechanism for the one-way drive of a rotary member of the type including a one-way drive rotor accommodated in a bore of a driving part and equipped with a shoulder which bears on a first bearing face of the driving part at one end of the bore. An annular component of an outside diameter greater than the diameter of the bore bears on a second bearing face of the driving part at the other end of the bore. An axial holding and adjustment screw passes through the annular component, bears directly or indirectly thereon via its head and is screwed into the rotor. The rotor thus is held axially in the bore between the annular component and the shoulder with an axial clearance which is set, as a function of the actual distance between the two bearing faces, by adjusting the screw, the rotor being equipped with an axial end fitting for driving the rotary member. This end fitting being provided with a duct which opens onto its lateral surface and accommodates a retaining element for holding the rotary member on the end fitting.
Numerous free-wheel arrangements are known, especially in ratchet tools such as ratchet wrenches, in which a rotor is accommodated in a bore of a driving part. A pawl for preventing drive in one direction is provided in a housing of the driving part or of the rotor. Using a wedge effect, this pawl immobilizes the rotor with respect to the driving part in just one direction.
In some of these arrangements the rotor has a driving end fitting equipped with a spring-loaded snap-fastening ball. A complementary rotary member, for example a socket designed to be fitted onto the driving end fitting, has a housing of complementary shape so that it can receive the end fitting and the ball. In particular, the walls of the housing have a recess, especially a groove, for accommodating the protruding part of the snap-fastening ball.
The snap-fastening ball holds the rotary member on the driving end fitting. However, if the rotary member is pulled along the axis of the driving end fitting, it can be extracted by retracting the snap-fastening ball. This sometimes leads to unintentional disconnection of the rotary member.